Bubbles and Duckies
by A Late Gentleman
Summary: What happens when Emma interrupts Regina during her bath? Revenge that's sweet and delicious.


Emma was standing in front of the bathroom door in her white tank top and boy shorts with wet hair. "What the hell, Regina! You said you were going to take a shower and now you're taking a bath? I wanted to see who could get their shower done first!"

Regina was ignoring the other woman so that she could continue relaxing. "You should try one of these every once in a while." She loved the smell of apples and made sure that the bubble bath made her smell like them.

Emma entered the bathroom and rolled her eyes, "I'm too tall to fit in the tub and showers are a lot faster. I've timed myself and it took only four minutes." Regina chuckled, "If I'd taken a shower, then it'd take thirty minutes. I don't want to get out once I feel the hot water touch my skin."

Emma dragged a small stool over to where Regina was, "You don't seem like the one to take a bubble bath." Emma looked around to find the bottle on the floor and poured a large amount into the bath tub. Regina smirked, "One can never have too many bubbles."

"If you're going to take a bath, then you need the right toys." She used her magic to have a rubber duck and toy cups appear. "You wouldn't dare put that in here." Emma laughed as she let the toys fall into Regina's bath and the look on her face was priceless.

Emma knew that annoying Regina was probably not the smartest thing, but she didn't think it could cause any harm. How could she take her threats seriously when Regina was covered head to toe in bubbles? She didn't look so scary with a rubber ducky and toy cups.

She imagined other ways to sabotage Regina, but it seemed like they wouldn't be successful. After a few moments, she had the greatest idea. Regina saw Emma glancing at her clothes, "I would think twice about what your next move will be."

Emma was having way too much fun to listen to Regina's warning. Before Regina could even stand up, Emma had already taken her clothes and towel. She heard a click from the other side of the door and a loud noise.

"You shouldn't have problem walking around naked Regina." Emma said while trying not to laugh. "If I do such a thing, then it obviously wouldn't occur with you being here!"

The former Evil Queen ignored the cold as she planned on how to get revenge on the blonde. She could use her magic to break the door and reverse the damage, but it would be too much work.

Instead, she used her magic to transport herself right outside the bathroom door. Emma couldn't think straight as she saw a cloud of purple smoke and Regina standing in front of her.

"I suggest you run because you wouldn't want to find out what happens when I catch you." Emma knew that she should be running right now, but she was taken aback by the sight of a _naked_ Regina standing in front of her.

As much as Emma wanted to look at Regina in all of her glory, she didn't want to lose the game of cat and mouse. She ran out of Regina's bathroom and started to slip on the floor. Emma tried to balance herself again and then she landed flat on her ass. "Dammit Regina, who the hell has floor like this near a bathroom?"

She didn't waste any time standing back up and running down the stairs like her life depended on it. Emma heard Regina's footsteps upstairs and watched as she gracefully walked down the stairs.

Emma bolted to the kitchen and heard Regina chase after her. "I hope you don't mind getting a little wet."

Emma wasn't the type to surrender easily, but that hard landing on her ass wasn't helping her at all when it came to out running the woman known as the Evil Queen.

Regina made it to the kitchen without slipping once and put her hands on her hips. "Miss Swan, I hope you enjoyed your little game because it ends here."

Emma saw Regina's infamous smirk appear on her lips. She was ready for whatever Regina was going to do to her.

Before Emma knew it, she was tackled to the ground. Regina took this opportunity to straddle her waist and hold her down.

Emma knew she could easily flip Regina over so that their positions were reversed, but she didn't want that.

There was something about Regina that Emma was drawn to. She felt the droplets of water from Regina's hair drip on her. She was at the mercy of Regina and she didn't want to admit it to herself that she was enjoying it more than she should.

"Now what do I do with you now that I have caught you, little mouse?" Emma wasn't sure if the softness of Regina's body was overpowering her more or the way her voice sounded like she was purring. She was at a loss for words and attempted to focus on what Regina had said to her. The only thing Emma was focused on was her lips.

Regina was so close to Emma that their lips were almost touching and said, "I'm going to savor every second spent punishing you." Emma smirked, "I love being punished."

Regina was about to kiss Emma and give her a small taste of the torture to come when Emma heard an obnoxious beeping noise.

She turned off the alarm and cursed under her breath. Nothing like being woken up by when her dream was getting to the best part.

She remembered Regina saying, "I hope you don't mind getting a little wet." She didn't need to see how wet she was, but she did so anyway. She lifted her sheet and looked down at her boy shorts.

Emma couldn't stop smiling because she didn't mind getting wet at all.


End file.
